Semag
Semag ('''S'istemi per 'E'levatori 'M'ontactichi ed 'A'scensori in 'G'enere'') was an elevator manufacturer from Bareggio, Milan, Italy. It is unknown when exactly the company was established, but it was believed to be established in the early 1970's as a purchasing department of Lift Munich. The company merged with LM Liftmaterial GmbH in the 2000s and possibly defunct. Overseas distributors A number of Semag elevators have been installed in several countries between the 1970s and 1990s, such as Finland (where a large number of installations can be found in several cities), Singapore, Hong Kong, New Zealand, and others. In Singapore and Hong Kong, Semag elevators were distributed and installed by Chevalier Group, which was also the sole distributor of Toshiba and Dong Yang elevators in the 1990s. Because Chevalier also supplied Toshiba elevators in both regions, a few Semag elevators installed during that time used Toshiba's buttons instead of the standard "Kronenberg" buttons. In New Zealand, Semag elevators were distributed by the New Zealand branch of Elevators Pty. Ltd. (or known as EPL and later EPL KONE), of which very few of them were installed under the EPL KONE brand. Most of them are maintained by Kone, but a few of them are also maintained by Schindler. In the Philippines, Semag elevators were distributed by General Elevator and Escalator Corporation, which started in 1977General Elevator and Escalator Corporation. In Indonesia, Semag elevators were distributed by PT. Harton Tektama which began in 1974. It is unclear when the company stopped distributing Semag elevators, but it has been suggested to be around the 1980s when Harton Tektama decided to form Indolift (a local elevator company) and became the sole distributor of that brand. Fixtures 1970s It is unknown what type of fixtures that were used by Semag in the 1970s. 1980s to 1990s Kroneberg Many Semag elevators installed from the 1980s to early 1990s used fixtures made by Kronenberg from Germany. The buttons are small, rectangular plastic which protrudes from the panel and lights up entirely when pressed. The floor indicators are analog; they consists of illuminating black rectangles along with two larger green or white triangle shaped directional arrows. These fixtures were widely used in Finland and New Zealand. Some floor indicators in New Zealand, however, have LED floor indicator instead of analog display. Some Semag elevators in Finland also use a different type of Kronenberg buttons, which are wedged white rectangular buttons. Square buttons Possibly in the mid or late 1990's, some Semag elevators in Finland used square buttons which resembles Kone Delta and K-Delta buttons along with a simple LED dot matrix floor indicators. Dewhurst A lot of Semag elevators in Hong Kong are using Dewhurst buttons, usually the US81 or US81 Braille series. Very few installations in New Zealand are also using Dewhurst buttons instead of Kronenberg buttons. Other fixtures In Singapore, Semag elevators installed in the 1990's normally use fixtures which were supplied by Chevalier (its sole distributor); these are black octagonal buttons with green illumination and digital floor indicators with segments display. Some elevators also use buttons from Toshiba or Dong Yang, possibly due to the fact that Chevalier was also a distributor of those said brands during the 1990's. Examples of this can be found in Toa Payoh Entertainment Centre, Jubilee Square, and Craig Place Car Park. A few Semag elevators in Hong Kong which were installed in the early 2000s use generic Italian buttons and floor indicators with LED dot matrix display. Notable installations Finland Helsinki *Kiasma Museum, Helsinki (1996) *Viking Line/Skatudden Terminal, Helsinki *Eerikinkatu 1, Helsinki *Malminkaari 10, Malmi, Helsinki (1989) *Kirvesmiehenkatu 4, Herttoniemi, Helsinki (1991) *Hotel Lilla Roberts, Helsinki (1992) *Fenniakortteli, Mikonkatu 17C, Helsinki (modernized by Schindler) *Ogeli Shopping Center, Oulunkylä, Helsinki (modernized by Schindler) Turku *Aboa Vetus & Ars Nova Museum, Turku *Turku Science Park ElectroCity, Turku (1989) *Mehiläinen Clinic and Hospital, Turku *Allinkatu 1, Turku (1998) *Kupittaankatu 29, 29A and 59, Turku (1989) *Karialankatu 7, Turku (1996) *Kokkakatu 2, Turku (1996) *Ursininkatu 3, 3A, 3B and 3C, Turku *Lonttistentie 9, Turku (1991) *Reelinkikatu 7, Turku (1998) *Merimiehenkatu 5A and 9A, Turku (1995-1996) *Jungmanninkatu 1A, Turku (1995) *Laivurinkatu 8A, Turku (1996) *Itäinen Pitkäkatu 48A, Turku (1998) *Humalistonkatu 17A, Turku (modernized by Schindler) *Varsinais-Suomenkatu 21, Harittu, Turku *Nostoväenkatu 18B, Runosmäki, Turku (1993) *Lipunkantajankatu 22C, Runosmäki, Turku (1995) *Stålarminkatu 39C and 39D, Turku *IKEA, Espoo (modernized by Schindler) Other cities *Tasalanaukio 3, Raisio (modernized by Kone) *As OY Kerttulankruunu, Raisio (1995) *S-market, Raisio (1993) *Jyväskylä Travel Center, Jyväskylä (2001) *Emännänkatu 2, Kaarina (modernized by Kone) *Hoviherrankatu 7A, Kaarina (1993) *Seurakuntakeskus, Mikkeli *Mannerheiminkatu 9-11A and 20K, Porvoo (1990) *Karis Svenska Lågstadium, Karis, Raseborg *Tampere Railway Station, Tampere *Naantali Spa Hotel, Naantali (1991) *VASO Tiroli, Naantali (1998) *Hotel Kalkstrand, Parainen *Carelicum (North Karelian Museum), Joensuu *Arktikum Museum, Rovanieni (1991) *Tietoportti, Saimaankatu 11, Lahti (1993) *K-Supermarket, Karjaa, Raasepori (modernized by Kone) *Anjalanraitti 7B, Kouvola (1988) *Prisma Shopping Center, Kouvola (1996) *Pitäjänmäentie 13C, Pitäjänmäki (1993) *Martinkatu 15A, Hyvinkää (1989) *Hanko Library, Hanko (1989) Hong Kong *Hong Kong Museum of History, Tsim Sha Tsui (1998)Elevators only, while the escalators are Toshiba. Additional structure from Hong Kong Science Museum (elevators and escalators installed by Otis in 1991). *Hong Kong Public Records Building, Kwun Tong (1997) *Healthy Village (Redeveloped Phase 2) Car Park, North Point (1997) *Harmony Garden Car Park, Siu Sai Wan (1997) *Saddle Ridge Garden, Ma On Shan (1993) *Portwealth Centre, Wan Chai (1995) *Neway, Full Win Commercial Centre, Yau Mau Tei (1995) *Aberdeen Tennis & Squash Centre, Aberdeen (2000) *Bo Shek Mansion, Tsuen Wan (1996) *But San Primary School, Tuen Mun (2000) *LCHKS Ma Kam Ming Charitable Foundation - Ma Chan Duen Hey Memorial College, Tseung Kwan O (1998) *Fanling Centre, Fan Ling (1991) Singapore *Aranda Country Club, Pasir Ris *Jubilee Square, Ang Mo Kio *Toa Payoh Entertainment Centre *Toa Payoh Library (modernized by 9G Elevator) *Furama Riverview Hotel *Craig Place Car Park *West Coast Recreation Centre *Elite Industrial Building (modernized by IFE but done by Chevalier) *111 Amoy Street New Zealand *Willis Street Carpark, 155 Willis St, Wellington (1980) *Bunnings Warehouse, Tory St, Wellington *O'Connells, Queenstown *Queenstown Council, Queenstown Other countries *Marktstrasse 28, Weinfelden, Switzerland *Palazzo Tibelva, Via Cantonale 35, Lamone, Switzerland *Tunis Carthage International Airport, Tunisia *Luxemboug Railway Station, Luxembourg Gallery semagfinalcontact.gif|Newer Semag logo. Semag logo alt.jpg|Another newer Semag logo. See also *Liftmaterial *Sematic Group External links *Official website (archived, June 14, 2000) *DSD GROUP Srl: Giovanni Capuano (including some part of Semag's description) Category:Elevator companies based in Europe